


Of magic and mysery

by RJ_Winchester



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash is a jerk, M/M, Peter Hale is an Agent of SHIELD, Peter is bisexual, Stiles and Peter are adorable, Stiles is bisexual, scott is a jerk, the Avengers are all friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Winchester/pseuds/RJ_Winchester
Summary: Okay so I know I wrote "A spider and what the hell is a Stiles" but i needed to redo the entire thing and make some better changes to it without editing the original version so i just deleted it and started fresh, hopefully this one is better and more fun.Stiles is moved into NYC alongside Isaac and Lydia to live with a few of the Avengers and a certain Spider that caught his eyes. But as if the normal struggles of a teenager weren't bad enough, he discovers something about himself that he is forced to keep secret.
Relationships: Bruce and Natasha - Relationship, Tony and Pepper, possible MJ and Isaac, possible Peter and Stiles
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101
Collections: Best of Spider-Man, Teen wolf fanfic





	1. A change of scenery

Beacon Hills  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles stared up at the dark sky from the roof of his jeep, a coke bottle in his hand and music blasting loudly through his car's speakers. He wondered if he'd be able to see the stars from the Compound. He hoped he'd be able to, he loved the stars. 

"Stiles?" Lydia asked him from her place on the picnic blanket he'd laid out for his friends. He turned to his side and looked at her. "Why are we up here?" She said with eyebrows raised in questioning as she gestured to the edge of the cliff where they had a perfect view of the town.

"I thought you hated being without Scott, and were stuck to eachother or something?" Isaac asked curiously from his place next to Lydia.

Stiles sighed. Scott wasn't here because Scott couldn't stand to look at him after what had happened while Stiles was the Nogitsune. Stiles understood why of course. He, well the Nogitsune, had killed Allison. He'd killed her and Scott hated him for it even though it wasn't his fault.

"Well, guys, there's a conversation that we need to have" Stiles said, sliding off the jeep roof and hitting the floor with a slight thud.

"Oh my god finally, I thought you'd take forever to come out" Lydia said as she checked her cherry red nails and twisted her hair a little.

Stiles pointed to her as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he choked on the words that he was actually supposed to be saying. "No, that's not...wait how did you...what're you...what?"

"You're gay dude, congrats!" Isaac said with a laugh. "Come on, we've known for ages we were just waiting on you to be out with it already. You think I didn't notice you were genuinely upset when Danny said that he wouldn't have sex with you?"

By now Isaac could barely breath as he writhed on the floor with tears of laughter falling from his eyes. Stiles huffed and pouted. This was so not how he planned on coming out to them, or even what he was trying to tell them, but he would atleast give them the facts.

"First of all, not gay. I've been to jungle several times and I'll admit that I've looked at many boys, including you golden pup, and at one point even sour wolf, but I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. Hence the ever lasting pointless crush on the amazing miss Martin here" he said gesturing to the red haired beauty, who bowed her head with a grin in thanks.

"Well congrats on coming out anyway." Isaac said with a shrug as he wolfed down a slice of the pizza that Stiles had brought for them all. "But I'm so telling Derek that you were making eyes at him" the boy said with a wicked grin.

"No you will not mister, but even if you do tell grumpy pants it won't matter" Stiles told him.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Well I wasn't planning on coming out tonight, not at all, but now you know. But I was actually planning on telling you guys something more important than my sexuality, which my Dad still does not believe because of how I dress which, rude." The group laughed.

"Seriously though. I brought you guys up here tonight, because I'm leaving Beacon Hills, and I wanted you both to know."

Lydia gaped and Isaac looked as though he were about to burts into tears. Stiles didn't overly think Isaac would be sad about i, but he seemed to be distraught at the idea. It must have been a pack thing.

"Hey, guys come on, I'm not choosing to leave. My Dad thinks it's best if I get away from here for a while that's all. I can't really blame him after everything that happened this year, but I can't say I'm overly happy about this."

It was actually tearing him apart and he had made sure his Dad knew as much.

•••••••••••••••••••Flashback•••••••••••••••••

"I can't believe you're doing this to me Dad. You're making me leave? What the hell?!" Stiles yelled as his hand came into contact with the table.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand as he seemed to do all too often where Stiles was concerned. He knew his son wouldn't react well, but he was doing what he had to.

"Stiles, kid, would you just listen to me please? It's not like I'm sending you away forever, and you can come back to visit!" He told his son with aggravation in his voice.

"No, no you're right Dad it's not forever just until I graduate freaking highschool!" Stiles said incredulously as he dramatically threw his hands into the air. "You just want to uproot me from my friends, after everything I've dealt with this year, and ship me off to stay with a man and a group of people I haven't seen in years!"

"He's your Uncle Stiles, and your Mom's brother! And you know EXACTLY why he hasn't been here and why you haven't heard from him, do not put that on him! I don't agree with why he hasn't contacted you but I understand why and so should you!" John said angrily as he pointed at his son.

Stiles threw a filthy glance to the picture of his Mother, himself and his Uncle that hung in the hall. He sighed angrily and shoved past his Father, running up to his bedroom and slamming the door.

••••••••••••• End Flashback ••••••••••••••

"When do you leave? Where are you going? Where are you staying specifically? Who are you staying with? How long are you going for?" Lydia asked, rattling off question after question without stopping to breath.

"To answer in order, I leave in a week, I'm going to New York, I'm staying at the Avengers Compound, I'm staying with my Uncle who works with them and, you may as well know, for S.H.I.E.L.D, and sadly I'm going to be there until I graduate."

The two stared at him with mixed expressions. Stiles wasn't surprised at their looks, but if he was going to leave he atleast wanted to leave them with the truth about his family. After all, they knew about the supernatural they may as well know everything else as wel. Before they could ask him any more questions he told them about his family.

He told them how his Uncle was a well known S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, how his Mother had been an agent up until Stiles was five, and she had gotten sick and died by the time he was eight. He told them about how when he was a kid he used to visit the S.H.I.E.L.D Hub because his Uncle and Mother wanted him to grow up knowing the people the worked with.

He told them how he had stayed at the Hub and played games with the famous Hawkeye and how Natasha Romanoff herself had taught him how to bake the cookies that his friends had always loved. He even told him how Nick Fury had wanted to train the boy from a young age and how Tony Stark and Bruce Banner had spent hours with him doing science experiments. Isaac was rather fond of the fact that the amazing Captain America had babysat him once and taken him to Brooklyn for ice cream.

By the end of his stories, the sun was rising and Stiles was explaining why he told them all of this.

"I had to make sure you guys knew. S.H.I.E.L.D has had Beacon Hills on its radar for years, as in since the Hale family ruled the preserve and even some time before that. They've been keeping track of the supernaturals that are here to ensure they're no threat, and that all of us are well protected even if we aren't human." Stiles told them.

There was a short beat of silence before Isaac broke it.

"So they know about everything thats gone down. But I'm guessing they havent interfered because they wouldn't know how to handle us." Stiles nodded. They really had no idea what were they were getting into, even Asguardians were easier. "What if they had someone who could help them understand?" He asked with suggestive eyes.

"You're saying you want to come with me?" Stiles asked him with a small smile. Isaac nodded happily and Stiles nodded. "Well I bet S.H.I.E.L.D would love that but I'd recommend you have my Uncle handle it himself. You still need your freedom after all. S.H.I.E.L.D may be my family, but they're tricky and sly. They are a super secret spy organisation after all."

"It's not like I have much here for me." Isaac told him. It was the truth after all. He was staying with the McCalls seeing as Derek kicked him out and he had no family after his Father had died a few years back. "I was going to ask Mr Argent if I could go with him to Paris but I think that I'd rather stay with you guys, have some close connection to the pack."

"I'd like to go as well. My parents have an apartment in New York, not far from the compound actually. Isaac and I could live there, still come to visit you, maybe finish school there and even help S.H.I.E.L.D should they need it. I get the feeling they wouldn't mind having a banshee on their side." Lydia said standing and leaning on Isaac.

"Don't forget how amazingly smart you are. I'm actually surprised S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't tried recruiting you for one of the Academies already" Stiles said with truth in his eyes."Well it's not like Uncle Coulson could really disagree if you guys came along and already had a plan." Stiles said smirking.

"Then it's settled. We have a week to pack all our things, get our transfer letters and get two more plane tickets to New York City!" Lydia cheered.

"Alright then. Looks like we're all getting a change of scenery. Oh, and before I forget, you guys are transferring to Midtown school of Science and Technology. Apparently Tony and Pepper took in a kid that Tony was mentoring and he goes there so it just made sense for me to be in the same place or something." Stiles added as they all clambered into the jeep to head back to the Stilinski house.


	2. New Resident

New York  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil wandered through the halls of the tower until he came to the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door but didn't bother to wait for an answer that he knew he wouldn't be getting.

He stepped inside and found exactly what he was expecting. MJ was sat on the floor, leaning against Peter's bed with a book in her hand and a bag of jolly ranchers next to her. She was talking quickly to the other two in the room about something that sounded scientific.

Ned was seated on Peter's bed, a laptop resting in his lap. Several books were littered around him along with bowls of junk food and blueprints for some sort of robot arm. He was happily typing away and jabbering back to MJ and Peter.

Phil looked around for the Spider Boy and chuckled when he found him. He was seated upside down on the ceiling, a book in his hand and his holograms opened up around him, chattering to himself quietly and then responding to his friends.

"Hey guys how's it going in here?" Phil asked with a smile.

Ned looked up from the screen and waved, while Peter lowered himself to the ground with a childish grin and MJ stood up with a smirk on her face. If Coulson was here then that meant either good news or bad news, either way it was going to be exciting.

"Hey Agent Coulson, we were just having some crunch time, we've got some big exams coming up in all three of our science classes." Ned said happily.

"Yeah, and we've got a huge decathlon competition coming up in four months." Mj said as she looked at the boys. "These two need a whole lot of preperation for the meet. Its our last one for this year." 

Peter pouted at her but broke into a small smile. He walked forward and placed one of Neds books onto his desk before opening it up and taking a seat. "What's up anyways Agent Coulson?"

"Well, I have some news for you guys." All three looked at him. "It's good news don't worry. My nephew is coming to live here for a while and I was hoping you three might help me decorate his room." He said as he leant against the door frame.

"Well well, the suit has a nephew? Is he a nerd? Cause these two losers should have no problem helping decorate if that's the case." MJ said laughing at the looks that the boys were giving her.

"Actually I don't really know. I haven't seen him since he was eight. But this is what he looks like now, maybe a picture will help you." Phil pulled open his wallet and handed Peter a picture of his nephew.

Peter blushed a little, this boy was cute. He had long shaggy black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was leaning against a pale blue jeep, and was smiling widely. He was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, a pair of grey converse and a purple plaid shirt over a plain white t shirt. 

"I'm not really sure how much we can help if you dont know him very well" Ned said as he looked at the picture.

"Well, his Dad sent some of his things over already, so it would be easier to move him up here. Come on" Phil said as he walked out of the room and down the hallways. The three followed him and arrived at an empty room.

There was nothing in their except a suitcase. Phil leant down and opened it up, slightly shocked at what was inside. The three teenagers crowded around case and began digging through.

There were a few books about science and mechanics, as well as several notebooks full of what looked to be like research on mythological creatures, Phil filed that information away in his mind. There was a few sets of clothes that had different star prints on them and more plaid shirts than Coulson had ever seen in his life. But finally, his eyes came to rest on some photo frames.

There was a picture of Stiles stood with a boy that had a crooked jaw, a girl with long black hair, and a girl that was strawberry blonde. There were a few pictures of Stiles and John, Stiles with his friends, or just Stiles by himself. But the one that Coulson noticed above all the others, was one from years ago.

He had come down for a visit, having been close to the town and havinf finished one of his assignments two days earlier than anticipated. He had spent the weekend playing with a five year old Stiles. Right before he left, he, Stiles and Claudia all worked on an old baby blue jeep, the same one Stiles had been leaning on in the photo from earlier. At such a young age Stiles couldn't really help, but he passed them the tools and brought them snacks and jabbered relentlesslt tp him and Claudia while they worked.

Phil whispered in glee to himself that he had been right all those years ago as he ran his hands over the image. He had always hoped Claudia would give it to Stiles. He was so happy she had.

"Okay well it looks like he's a nerd, and it looks like he's into pictures too. Any idea what his favourite colour might be? This room is way too boring." MJ said as she folded her arms, pulling Phil from his deep thoughts.

"Well his Dad said he was a big fan of blue, and that he loves the forest down in their town. Apparently he might as well live there, good thing we have the forest outside." He said gesturing to the large window. "Any ideas on this one picasso?" He said looking at MJ as he watched the cogs turn inside her artistic mind.

She wandered around the room, nodding to herself and mumbling. "Yeah. I'm thinking dark blue ceiling fades into light blue at the edges, brown carpet and trees painted along the bottom of the walls with a full moon in the top corner." 

"Maybe we could put shelves up that are different shapes, so it's more photogenic? We could put some basic shelves along the walls by the window for books or cds or dvds or whatever, then along the wall by the door maybe some hexagon shelves, oh! A huge desk, one big enough to fit a tv on the top shelf and have books surrounding it. We could build those in just a few days, right Peter?" Ned asked suggestively.

"Yeah! We could build them and paint them to match the colour of the walls, and bring in some cool geometric stensils to paint the wardrobes and drawers in the walk in closet. He's going to need a really cool bed too, and by the looks of what he reads and his shirts im thinking maybe something kinda rustic yanno? Like, a full wooden frame, wood panneling beneath it, maybe oak?"

"Sounds like you guys have this all figured out. I think this is going to be a great room for him." Phil told them with a smile. He certainly hoped Stiles would like it but if he didn't, Phil wouldn't mind switching rooms with him.

"Agent Coulson, do you think your nephew would like a welcoming gift? To help him feel better about being here I mean." Peter asked, his classic anxiety peaking through as he rubbed up and down his left shoulder with his right hand.

"I think that'd be awesome. You know, he's kind of a tech wizz apparently, why not ask Tony or Bruce to take you out?"

"No, I'd rather make him something." Peter said with a small smile.

"Ooooh Petey has a cruuuush Petey has a cruuush" MJ sang between her laughs and sticking out her tongue at Peter.

He rolled his eyes. "When does he get here?"

"In a week. Tony already fitted all the wardrobes with electricity to move the railing, and Pepper handled his transfer papers to Midtown."

"Did EVERYONE know we were getting another teenager in the tower except me?" Peter yelled as he ran towards the labs, mo doubt already making the plans for the newbies present in his head.


	3. Pack up your problems

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled, causing Stiles to panic and fall off his bed. He stood up quickly as if he had meant to fall and adjusted his pyjama pants and shirt.

"Lydia? What're you doing here? Its..." Stiles looked at the alarm clock on his desk. "7:30?! On a Saturday?! After last night, are you crazy?!" He asked, his voise rising in volume the more he spoke of her insanity amd cruelty.

"Good morning to you too. No, I'm not crazy, but you must be! You're leaving in six days, and you're going for two years, have you packed ANY of your things?" She said as she looked around the room at the full shelves and empty suitcases.

Stiles sighed. Of course she would want him to pack up all his things now. She was probably right, and the more stuff he sent away early the less he would have to drag onto the plane, or worse come back to get later. If he had to come back again before the two years were up, he'd never leave again.

"Come on, breakfast first then we pack. I've already packed half my room and Isaac only had three duffel bags to fill anyway." Lydia said as she threw a t shirt and a pair of jeans at him. "Make yourself decent."

He blushed brilliantly and stuck his tongue out at her retreating form. He threw on the jeans and he grinned when he saw that Lydia had launched his SpiderMan t shirt at his face before putting it on and smoothing it over with his hands.

When he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he could've sworn that his eyes had glowed a vibrant, sparkling gold. But when he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked into the mirror again, his eyes were their normal dark brown.

He shrugged and assumed it to be a trick of the light before heading downstairs. He greeted Lydia by scaring her a little and chuckling cheekily at her reaction. He then greeted Isaac by ruffling his hair while he was cooking pancakes.

"Finally awake then?" Isaac asked as he plated up three pancakes with some syrup for Stiles and two covered in raspberries for Lydia. He didn't recieve a verbal response, only a groan of satisfaction when Stiles shoved some pancake into his mouth. "You smell kinda...different." 

Stiles froze. He put down his fork and swallowed his mouthful, nearly choking on it in the process. Lydia slapped him on the back and a second later he was fine. "Different how? Like bad, dangerous, scary, evil different?" He asked all in one sentence.

"No, no none of those. It's definately a good different, it's just...different. Your whole scent has changed Stiles. It's different." Isaac said carefully.

"Well, maybe its my new soap or something. Come on, if I'm going to spend all day packing up my life then I'm gonna need more of these amazing pancakes of yours" Stiles said with a grin.

He turned to the pan and picked it up just as Isaac shouted at him that it was too hot. He froze in place, the heat of the pan not affecting him in the slightest. He shrugged and turned to the pair, their eyes glued to him.

"U-uh...Stiles?" Lydia said. "Y-your eyes."

Stiles panicked and fear was written all over his face. He pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on the camera. His eyes were glowing, he hadn't been going crazy. He wasn't human and that much was clear in the glitter flowing through his irises.

"Who's up for an early morning trip to Deaton?" Stiles said after a beat of silence with a small false smile and terrified eyes. The other two nodded and Isaac packed their pancakes in small to go boxes by order of Stiles.

"I can't believe this." Stiles mumbled to himself. Now he had to stay off of the supernatural index and keep whatever was going on with him under wraps when he gets to New York. Great. Another thing on his ever growing list of worries.


	4. Of tools and tears

The compound  
\------------------------------

When Bruce walked in to what would soon be Stiles' room, he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting. He knew that Agent Coulson had roped Peter, MJ and Ned into decorating, and it made him smile a little to think that Peter was invested in something that wasn't school or SpiderMan related. 

The poor kid needed something good to happen to him. Bruce supposed what he actually needed was a distraction. He'd spent the last four months so depressed and closed off, not that Bruce could really blame him. He'd lost his last living relative and it had destroyed him.

All he tended to do then was sleep. Truth be known he half expected Peter to be passed out and covered in paint beside MJ and Ned. He certainly wasn't ready for what he saw at 5am only a day after Coulson had told them about the new resident.

Peter was sat on the floor with his legs crossed, the handle of a screwdriver between his teeth and planks of blue, green, and brown wood surrounding him. He was muttering a little as he tightened two of the plans together in such a manor that reminded Bruce highly of Tony.

Ned was drilling some normal blue shelves onto an already painted wall, where a desk had been put up and already filled with some of Stiles' belongings from his suitcase. It was a simple desk, with two sets of shelves either side of it, and a large space at the top where Bruce had no doubt Tony was put a TV.

Finally he spotted MJ. She was in the corner of the room closest to the walk in. She was painting it a pale blue and had merged into dark blue at the ceiling. Her overalls were covered in blue and green paint but she looked the happiest he had ever seen her. 

On the floor close to her feet was an old school radio, one that would have suited Steve, and it was playing old 40s dance music. All three of the teenagers were bopping and swaying in time to the music, Peter even going so far as to walking up to MJ and spinning her before dissapearing into the walk in.

It was after the spin that MJ had noticed him. She stuck her head into the walk in and Bruce chuckled when she yelled at Peter and heard the boy yelp and whine. He stuck his head out pouting, and then smiled a little. "Oh, hey Dr Banner. What's up?"

"Well, other than this room, which is really cool" all three teens smiled "I need to talk to you." 

Peter nodded and walked out of the room, Ned patting his shoulder on his way out. He knew Peter relied heavily on physical comfort now, more than he had done before, and he was happy to give it. Especially when it left a blue handprint on the boys overalls and they both laughed.

"So what's up Dr Banner?" Peter asked as they walked silently through the halls. 

"Agent Coulson told me you were going to make something for our new guest?" Bruce asked with a small smile. Peter blushed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck a little. "Any idea what you might make him?"

"Actually, I was thinking I'd build him a camera?" Peter said. "I know it'd be easier to go out and just buy one but it'd be a cool to build him one."

"That's a really nice gift Pete. I think Tony actually has all the parts you'd need in the workshop." Bruce told him.

"Cool, that's perfect." Peter responded with a slow nod.

"Peter, how are you doing with the idea of this?" Bruce asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, we've known this boy a lot longer than we've known you. Since he was a kid actually. He was the first person that called Tony and I science bros and of course Tony just loved that. The thing is, we know you've been through so much Peter and we just want you to know when he gets here, we're not trying to leave you alone. He needs some help too is all." Bruce explained carefully.

"I-I know sir. Mr Stark promised I wouldn't be alone anymore, and he's been right about that. I'm sort of glad that we're gonna have someone else here. It might be nice." Peter played with hes sleeves and kicked gently at the floor. "Can we maybe not tell him about May though please?" Peter looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Peter, no one will tell him about May. It isn't his business and unless You tell him yourself or ask one of us to tell him, he won't find out. I promise." Bruce said, placing a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

"Okay. That's good. I just don't want him to think I'm stupid or something for being so clingy and upset still." Peter said.

Bruce sighed. Only Peter Parker could turn his grief into him being weak. Damned superhero mentors he really did take after Tony all too well. Stiles would definately help with that.

"Go on Peter, go down to the workshop. Tony can help you with your camera." The boy nodded and dissapeared in the other direction. Bruce shook his head. He didn't know what would happen when the anxiety ridden teens met eachother, but he really hoped they'd be able to help one another.

\--------------------------------------------  
The S.H.I.E.L.D Hub

"Director Fury sir, we got a new Beacon." Maria Hill said as she moved quickly beside Nick Fury. 

"What is is this time?" He mumbled to himself. It was always Beacon Hills. It seemed like every day that small town gave him a headache. "Alright Hill, what's Deaton telling us this time?"

"Actually, sir, it wasn't Deaton. It was Agent Hale." She said slowly.

"Damn it." Fury said, shaking his head. If Peter Hale was reporting in, it couldn't be good news. If Peter Hale was reporting in, then there was a problem with a certain teenager. "Stiles, what the hell have you got yourself into this time."

"He said Stiles had glowing gold eyes sir. He's never even heard of this, he'll send more intel once he's gotten the details from Deaton. That's where Stiles is headed now, with Mr Lahey and Miss Martin." She informed him with concern. She had spent as much time with the boy as a child as Phil had. She didn't want to see more bad things happen to him after the Nogitsune.

"Keep this under wraps. Nobody outside the Beacon Division finds out about this. Especially not Coulson. He has no idea what happened to Stiles at the start of this year, and unless Stiles is crazy enough to tell him about it then he will not find out at all." Fury ordered.

Maria nodded. "Yes sir. Hale also gave us a report, Stiles plans on coming here with Lahey and Martin. She has an apartment not far from the compound, according to Hale their intentions of being here for Stiles are pure and they wouldn't mind being of some use to S.H.I.E.L.D should the need arise." 

"Oh great, just what we need. A screaming banshee and another wolf. We're going from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D to Agents of crazy by the day. Whatever happened to the easy days of Hydra?" He said jokingly but with a serious tone.


	5. Fire in your heart

"I'm not entirely certain of what you expect me to tell you Stiles" Deaton said crossing his arms. "Golden eyes and being able to hold a hot pan isn't exactly much to go on." 

"I-I know, I know but maybe we can figure...figure something out" Stiles said worriedly.

"Deaton, he had no reaction to the heat. Look" Lydia pulled a lighter seemingly out of nowhere (Stiles thought maybe she was magic, not just a Banshee) and flicked it on, putting it directly to Stiles' skin. He didn't even flinch, and the veins in his arm grew a molten orange, absorbing the heat as his eyes grew gold. 

The small burn mark on his arm was gone in seconds, as if it had never even been there in the first place. His eyes slowly faded back to their original state, and Stiles watched as realisation seemed to slap Deaton in the face. 

"What am I?" He asked quickly, pulling his sleeve down over his arm and shoving a large piece of pancake in his mouth before his anxiety took over and he bombarded Deaton with questions.

"Well Stiles. You could be one of two creatures, but given the nature of your abilities" Deaton pulled a book from one of the shelved and dusted it off. "I believe you are a Phoenix." 

"I'm sorry, did you just say Phoenix?" Isaac asked, tilting his head to the side. Usually Stiles would make a puppy joke but he was too concerned with what he was being told.

"So you're saying that I" stiles ppinted to his chest "am somehow, a magical bird human that cries healing potion and catches on fire when I die?" He asked slightly sarcastically. "You're telling me that I'm a Harry Potter character."

"I assure you Stiles, there is far more to it then that and unlike what you read in your childish books and watch in yout movies, it is far more interesting." Deaton opened the book and pointed down to a page. Stiles saw a large flaming bird on the page with a series of symbols beneath it.

"Stiles, you are a very rare creature. When you defeated the Nogitsune it left some of its magic inside you, and your Spark developed into something that is more powerful. You not only have enhanced senses and strength like Isaav" he pointed to the boy. "But you have the ability to withstand immense levels of heat and flame as well as control it and bend it to your will. 

You can heal quickly, though through your emotion rather than tears. You can manipulate heat, fire and light. Due to the Nogitsune having been part of you for so long it is also my belief that yoy have the ability of rebirth."

"You think Stiles can come back from the dead?" Lydia asked. "Like Peter?"

Deaton gave a half nod. "Sort of. I believe that Stiles, when in an inch of death, may be able to recover as well as be reborn by his ashes. You see a Phoenix in the supernatural world only rouses when danger is too high to be handled without it. 

I think that Stiles has already been a Phoenix, in another life and another body. The combination Nogitsune and your Spark must be what triggered your abilities. The Nogitsune is one of the biggest dangers in our world, but it is not nearly the worst."

"Oh that's just great so now im undead and a literal flaming bird" Stiles said jokingly but eminating a serious tone. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this one?" He looked at his friends.

They knew what he was thinking. How on earth was he meant to keep this a secret from not only his uncle, but the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D as well. He had to stay off of the radar, or his Father would lose it. He couldn't afford to stay here, it would be safer in New York where perhaps he could train.

But suddenly Stiles felt his hand heat up a little and noticed it was ablaze. He waved his hand and snapped his fingers, the fire snuffing out. He thought about how his old friend Johnny would react to this, being the human torch and all. But his biggest concern was the fact that it had been an accident.

"I have little over a week to get this at least mildly under control." Stiles breathed heavily and wiped his tear filled eyes. "What have you got for me doc?"

Deaton gave him the leather bound book as well as two books on Phoenix mythology. He reccomended several calming tactics to keep his body from setting on fire or becoming a giant bird, because apparently there was a chabce he could do that as well! He even told Stiles about how his pack bonds would be affected, and it seemed like as long as he had Lydia and Isaac he would be fine.

That of course didn't stop him from driving home with a pit of anxiety in his stomach. He couldn't help but think about what would happen if S.H.I.E.L.D ever got a hold of this information. Fury would kill him for sure, if Maria or Fitz-Simmons didnt get there before him and Coulson that is. Naturally the Avengers would murder him and bring him back just so he could be murdered again.

He wasn't even sure how on earth S.H.I.E.L.D got their information. Stiles hadn't recently researched anything on a Phoenix, he hadn't even known about them existing until today. But he also hadn't seen a pair of glowing clear blue eyes behind the clinic. He hadn't seen the S.H.I.E.L.D badge glinting in the sun.

He hadn't seen Agent Peter Hale. All he saw was panic and fear. All he could think about was being supernatural and figuring out how in the world he was meant to deal with highschool in NYC. New challenges, new idiots, more secrets. 

And he still had to pack!


	6. I'm sorry

The compound  
\---------------------------------

Peter threw himself upward with a gasp. He was covered head to toe in a sheen of sweat and his breaths were short and fast. He'd squeezed himself into the corner of the room, covering his ears as tears fell from his eyes.

Another night, another nightmare. He'd hoped that after he'd had a better day when he was painting he'd be able to get a solid nights sleep. He and MJ had managed to finish painting all the walls and it looked amazing. The cabinet was finished and all they had to do was put up the shelves.

They'd danced around the room laughing, they'd stopped and taken a break with pizza and stories about other times like this they'd spent together. Peter had even started and completed the camera he was building for Stiles. He was eager to meet him.

He'd been confident that he would be okay. For the first time in four months, when it hit seven o'clock, he didn't ask if he could spend the night with either of them and he didn't ask them to stay with him. He'd gone to bed at ten after asking Tony to help him tweak the camera and he'd fallen asleep easily.

He'd honestly thought he could make it through the night. Now here he was, crammed into a corner on the ceiling crying his eyes out. He was more upset with himself than he was the nightmare.

The horrors in his head that night had been the same as every other night. He'd been too occupied by one tasl or another, he hadn't heard May leave. The car was hit and she was gone. He hadn't even sajd goodbye to her and now she was dead and it was all his fault. He had heard the cars screeching down the roads, which was why he'd had his headphones in.

It was all his fault. She was gone because he hadn't taken his stupid headphones out for two minutes just to keeo her there until the car passed. He killed her. He was the reason she was dead. The reason he was alone. 

"Peter!" Peter opened his eyes with a gasp and pushed himself further into the wall. "Peter come on kiddo breath for me okay?" He felt his hand move to something cool, a dim blue glow catching his eye. He focused on the light, the slight thrumming coming from the object. 

Within minutes his tears had stopped and his breaths were even. He could see clearly, and his thoughts were less crammed, his hearing functioning better now that he was relaxed. Tony was stood infront of him, and the pale blue was his arc reactor.

He threw a glance at his alarm. 3:37am. He sighed and shook his head, running his quaking fingers through his sweat damp hair. Great. He'd woken up Tony, meaning that he more than likely woke Pepper as well.

"Actually kiddo, I was down in the workshop. Pepper has been asleeo for a few hours" Tony said, sitting on the floor and leaning back on the bad frame. Peter blushed. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. His thoughts must have still been messed up. They often were after his panic attacks.

"I'm really sorry Mr Stark. I didn't mean to pull you from your work." Peter said, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Tony sighed sadly. Peter had been doing so well since he found out about Stiles. He'd been happy. Tony even thought he was going to have a good night, he was getting better, being more social and even calling the Avengers (mostly all of them) by their first names. Now it was Mr Stark and that scared puppy dog look that made Tont want to wrap him in a hug and never let him go.

"It's okay kiddo." He placed his hand carefuly on the boys shoulder. "It's alright Petey. Are you okay?" Tony asked slowly, looking the boy in the eyes.

"Y-yeah" Peter nodded "Yeah I'm okay." He loosened his grip on his legs and relaxed. He was okay. "I'm kind of tired though. I think I'm just gonna try and get some more sleep."

"Alright kiddo" Tony stood and helped Peter up, making sure his underoos went back to bed content. Within mere minutes he was asleep and Tony was leaving the room with a shake of his head, trying to understand how on earth he was supposed to help two broken boys living under his roof.

\---------------------------------

The S.H.I.E.L.D Hub   
\--------------------------------

"Director, we had contact from Agent Hale" Maria said stepping up to her boss and handing him a sheet of paper.

"A Phoenix? Really? Skinny, defensless Stiles, is a supernatural creature that could essentially take down atleast half of the supernatural world?" Fury asked, staring at his right hand to ensure he was reading this description and talking about the same teenager.

"With all due respect sir" Fury groaned and cut off the sentence. He knew that voice. In all honesty he probably hated the sound of that voice. "Stiles was taken over by the Nogitsune. He was already incredibly smart, he simply lacked coordination and any physical strength whatsoever." 

Fury turned around to see a smug looking Peter Hale clad in his typical agent attire, black jeans, a black shirt and black combat boots. He didn't question when, or how, Peter had gotten into the hub, knowing he would only recieve some form of grin in response.

"Is he dangerous?" Fury asked instead.

"In a way, yes. He has yet to master his powers, and being the emotional teenager that he is could be a problem. Particularly with all that is going on in his life right now. Much like our younger wolves, he needs to be trained. He needs to learn how to access and use these powers before they get the better of him.

He's a phoenix, and according to not only Deaton but my own knowledge and research, Stiles may be an extremely rare kind. He may have the ability to fully shift into his Phoenix form. 

He already had a powerful spark, an ability used by the sheer willpower and belief of a person. Add that to the possession of the Nogitsune and his survival of such a dark spirit, and you have a very powerful beinf on your hands. 

I believe he will be more of a threat to all once he has mastered his abilities. Once he's learned all that he can do? Once he can access that power? It will be much worse. But I think his friends, his own pack, will no doubt play a part in ensuring that he doesn't go down the paths I did. 

He is still, after all, that annoying teenage boy. He will still be Stiles and Stiles has always relied on his friends to ground him. It is my advice that we watch from afar for now, and when the time is roght we call in him and his friends. Without their support he's lost." 

Fury seemed taken aback. Peter had never been that forward with his responses to him, let alone that detailed and helpful. He was serious about this and he clearly cared for Stiles. 

"Well, he'll be here in a few days. We can monitor him and the kids. It's going to be a long two uears for the supernatural department." Fury said. 

Peter nodded and turned away, leaving. He'd be going straight back to Beacon Hills. Derek knew Stiles was leaving, and him being supernatural would not stop that move. But if Derek knew what Stiles was, he would be more inclined to help S.H.I.E.L.D and help them to understand what was going on, as well as protect all of the pack and maybe their whole world.


	7. Pack up your problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday - Bryan Greenberg

Beacon Hills  
\-----------------------

Stiles awoke with a gasp. He looked around to find that he was back home, laying on the couch apparently. He certainly didn't recall coming back after he'd gone out for a drive last night. Lydia and Isaac had said they'd pack some of his things if he needed some space and he'd used it, going up to the cliffs and screaming out his frustration at the world.

Perhaps he'd come home in a daze. He'd done things like that before, running purely on instinct without actually having to think about doing it. When his head was too occupied with other things he'd move on autopilot.

He stretched out and went upstairs to his room, it was only three in the morning, and he didn't feel like going back to bed in his clothes. He opened the door and all of a sudden was very awake.

Half of his room was packed up. All of his books, research and figures were already in suitcases equipped with labels (thank you Lydia) so he knew what was where. His dvds were in a labelled box and half his clothes were in two suitcases, one to send now one to take on the plane. 

His room felt so empty despite everything still littered across his shelves. He knew atleast, that he could leave his lacrosse equipment here. He'd no doubt take his letterman jacket with him just so he could remember it. The thrill of the few times he played on the field with the team.

He wouldn't join anything sport related at the new school. He'd only joined lacrosse for Scott anyway, so what was the point? He wasn't particularly athletic and he didn't want to embarass himself. This was a new start for him, he wanted to do something that he was good at.

He looked at his book collection that was still on his floor waiting to be packed. Perhaps he'd tutor in his free time. Extra credit would help him. His mind may be scattered and untamed, but he was smart. Then again, with his thought process, he didn't think it would be fair on the other students to have to deal with him.

His eyes landed on a black case. A guitar case. His mothers guitar case. It was leant in the corner of his bedroom, sat almost sadly. He hadn't looked at that guitar in years. 

He steeled himself and walked over to the case, going back to his bed and opening it. He coughed through the small cloud of dust. He ran his hands over the dark wood and felt tears rise in his eyes.

He removed it completely from the case and found that one side was painted beautifully. It was decorated woth orange and red flowers, he thought they were called birds of paradise, but it looked more like flames covering it. 

He ran his fingers across the strings and listened to their gentle vibrations. He sighed happily. There was nothing like the feeling of this guitar sat in his lap right now. It was solid, full of emotion, something to ground him to reality.

"I think I found my anchor" he whispered to himself as he began strumming an old song.

"Its the biggest storm in years they say.  
Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train.   
Well I'd like to say, in a stormy winters day.   
So I'll come back to you someday."

Stiles didn'tsee Lydia or Isaac standing outside of his door. He was emmersed in the song his mother so truly loved. 

"As the states rolled by it's oh so clear.   
I'm everywhere but never right here.   
It's always the same, constant change.  
But I'll come back to you someday."

Stiles put the guitar down, choking on the rest of the words as his tears fell from his eyes like a river. He felt his eyes glow and a burning tingle start to form in his fingertips. He hated all the changes happening to him roght now and he wished with everything he had that it would stop.

"Hey, Stiles" Lydia rushed in and sat by her friend, her hand up and down his shoulder slowly. "It's alright Stiles." 

"It's okay. I miss my mom too" Isaac said sitting by his feet and leaning against him. 

Stiles nodded and ruffled his hair, leaning gently on Lydia. He stared around at the rest of his room, knowing there was no way he could sleep now, he was too worked up. He stared at the guitar and rested it gently back in his case.

"I think I'm gonna finish packing. I'm assuming you guys crashed in the guest room? You can head back to sleep if you want to." He said, wiping away his tears and resting the guitar case by his bed. 

Isaac shook his head. "No, it's early. We can help you out, I wasn't sleeping much anyway" Isaac said with a small smile. 

"Where do you want us to start Stilinski?" Lydia asked as she smiled and satu up straight. 

Stiles looked around. His eyes landed on a shelf full of pictures. Ones with him and his Father, him and the pack, him on several days out with specific friends or really nice pictures of landscapes. But he became awarw that there were far too many of him and Scott by themself. 

"Lets start with those pictures. I don't want to get rid of them, those were good times. But I dont want to look at him right now either. He isn't here helping me, you guys are." Stiles said with a sad smile.

"Okay then." Isaac stood with a box and started placing them in. "New memories will be here soon Stiles. Lyds and I will help you fill an entire wall with them."

"That sounds really nice" Stiles whispered, turning up some music on his phone and pulling a small box full of junk food from under his bed. "Long nights require tunes and junk. Let's do this."


	8. Lover boy

The compound  
\---------------------------

Peter could have sworn he vaguely heard his phone ringing. He wasn't certain and if he was honest he didn't much care either. The sun hadn't even risen yet and Peter groaned. MJ wouldn't call him at this hour when she wasn't even awake, and the one time Ned had done it, Peter had threatened to not play video games with him for two weeks.

Peter was almost thankful it was just his alarm, he didn't feel much like talking at the moment. The mere thought of having to soeak at that moment made him want to burst into tears. He felt like today would be one of the weird days, where he hardly spoke, ate, or did anything productive.

He didn't like thise days. They made his heart feel emoty and his brain fuzzy. He knew it was rude to not respond, but days like this left his tongue heavy in his mouth and his words stuck in his throat. Almost like he wanted to speak, but wasn't allowed. 

So he swung his legs over the side of his bed with a sigh. He threw on a pair of old blue jeans, and an old shirt, plugging his headphones in as he left the peace of his bedroom. If he was going to have a non verbal day he would atleast work on something, and the shelving in Stiles' room still needed to be painted to match the walls.

The thought of the boy made a small smile grace his lips. He couldn't wait to meet him. It would be nice to have another nerd around him, not to mention how nice it would be having another teenager actually living in the compound.

It made him wonder why exactly he was coming to live here. He knew he was Phil's nephew, but he must have done something, or something was done to him, to make him move to New York until the end of his highschool career. 

Peter hadn't realised that in his deep thought hed managed to paint not the shelves but instead the large desk. He was always so lost in his head now, and it made more tears flow into his eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the looks of sympathy, or the fact that everyone walked on egshells around him. So he went back to his room and threw on his suit, swinging out of the window and moving towards the forest. 

He'd made a sort of haven in one of the trees there. He had made himself a tree house, he referred to it as the spider web. It was full of books and snacks, a large pile of broken tech piling up that he would fix in his free time. Here he was unsupervised. He was free. 

He considered bringing Stiles here. Perhaps the boy would enjoy the peace. Whatever he was coming here for it was bound to get him unwanted attention. A safe space for him would be nice, Peter decided. He'd turn one of the other trees into a place for Stiles to hang his photos and read, where no one else would be able to bother him.

The idea made him grin. Having projects to make for the new boy brought a sort of happiness to him. He hoped once he was here, he'd appreciate it. Peter would've appreciated it when he'd first gotten here.

"I just wanna be okay" he whispered to himself as he twisted a screwdriver between his fingers. He didn't want Stiles to be uncomfortable here, the same way that he was.

He didn't lile the way Tony and Bruce spoke carefully to him. He didn't like the fact that Pepper acted as though he was a child. He hated that Natasha went easy on him while they were training. 

"Peter" Karen said from somewhere in the suit, breaking hid thoughts. "Mr Stark is looking for you, he requests you return to the compound." 

"Ah damnit" Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay Karen. Tell him I'm on the way." He flung himself out of his safe place and went back to the compound.

"And where might I ask have you been?" Tony asked as soon as he'd stepped foot through his bedroom window. 

Peter sighed and rubbed his face. "I was out. I'm fine, it's nothing, no I didn't have a nightmare, I needed to get out for a while." He answered with a tinge of aggravation in his tone.

"Alright sassy britches, what did we say about you leaving without asking?" Tony said, folding his arms across his chest. 

"To tell you. But I never even left the compound grounds." Peter argued.

"Kid, you cant pull this when Stiles is hear" Tony said to him. "He gets worried, a lot more than I do, and believe me when I say an upset Stiles is not an easy one to deal with." 

"Well I wouldn't know. You all know what he's like and I dont have a clue! There's a stranger coming into my home and I don't know anything!" Peter yelled. 

"This is about you not knowing him?" Tony asked in confusion.

"You never listen!" Peter yelled. "This is about me not understanding what I'm thinking!" 

"Well what are you thinking?" Tony said, anger slowly rising in his voice. He was not good with this grumpy teenager shtick, he could barely deal with Barton when he was agitated.

"I don't know okay? I don't know, I just want some space and I want him to get here already so that I can understand what the hell is going on!" Peter said with a sigh. He was tired now. He was so tired. 

"This is the weirdest conversation we have ever had Peter." Tony said with a chuckle. "Are you a little emotional? Maybe a bit frustrated?" He joked.

Peter cringed and laughed. "That's gross Tony."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted privacy." He sat down at Peter's desk while the boy sat on his bed. "He will be here in a few days Pete. I know you don't like not knowing what's going on." 

Peter nodded. He really wasn't a fun of the unknown, he liked having a plan of action. He liked being able to understand and he liked being aware. He made plans and stuck to them, even if they were improvised.

"Get yourself some breakfast and get over to Neds place okay? Remember you guys have a game tournament of some kind today?" Tony said as he stood to leave the room.

"I forgot. I was busy thinming about what to do to help make Stiles more comfortable here" Peter said as his cheeks burned.

Tony laughed and left the room. Peter hadn't seen him rest against the wall outsude of his room. Tony had Peter, and that was already a lot for him. Now he was goinf to have Stiles as well. He had no doubt in his mind that Phil would still be rather absent because of his duties at S.H.I.E.L.D, and although that didn't sit well with Tony he understood it. 

He heard Peter start to cry and he sighed. It was going to be a long healing time. He'd have two years of an emotional Peter and a lack of emotion Stiles. That boy could build a wall faster than Tony could plan a blue print. 

"This is gonna be a long two years" Tony whispered to himself as he made his way down to the workshop.


	9. Time to go

Stiles rose with a groan to his blaring alarm. He didn't recall even setting one. He looked round his room and the emptiness felt normal now, seeing as today he was leaving. Most of his cases and bags had already been sent to New York. All that was left was one duffel bag, one suitcase, and one back pack.

What truly caught his eye though, was his window. For starters, it was closed. That window was almost never closed, due to the werewolves entering and exiting his room at all hours of the day. Second, he noticed what was outside the window. The sunrise.

"Alright" Stiles stood and walked downstairs woth a glare on his face. "Who set my alarm for the ass crack of dawn?" 

Isaac laughed maniacally. "That would be me." He said between gasps of breath.

"Why, pray tell, would you do that?" He asked, grabbing the mug of coffee Isaac had been drinking. He didn't even care, if he was going to be up before the sun he needed coffee.

"Because we are taking you out today. Your Dad had an early morning shift, but he's coming out after lunch, little before our flight. We're going to give you one last good day in Beacon Hills." He explained.

"You guys" Stiles said, smiling at a half asleep Lydia and a grinning Isaac. "You didnt need to do that for me" he said kindly.

"Yeah we did. Plus we deserve it too" Lydia said, standing and taking the mug out of Stiles' hand to take a sip. "We are going to Jungle to dance like heck and meet up with Danny, then to your favourite diner for lunch." She said, walking into the kitchen, taking the coffee with her and attracting the two boys into the kitchen as well.

"Then" Isaac took a seat. "You and I are going to play paintball, and after, you and Lydia are going to watch that movie you wanted to see." 

"You mean the old showing of the Men in Black?" He asked. He'd been wanting to watch it at the old theatre for weeks, they were playing it in a sort of drive in way and the idea of that made him incredibly happy, but Scott of course had said no to doing anything with him at all, and Stiles didn't want to be a pain.

"Yep. I actually really like those movies, and the whole drive in style is so cute" she said with a grin. "I always wanted to go on a 50s sort of date, the fashion was unbelievable."

"Guys" Stiles smiled softly. "You don't have to do all this for me." 

"Yeah we do" Isaac said, not quite looking him in the eye. "You deserve a good day here before we leave. We know Scott is your best friend and..." 

Stiles cut him off. "No. No, Scott WAS my best friend, he isn't now, and I think he will be again. It hurts me a lot to say that, but I know if he were here right now it'd kill me. He isn't my best friend anymore. If anything, I think you guys are my best friends." 

Isaac smiled happily, small tears gathering in his eyes that he quickly wiped away. Lydia smiled, albeit sadly, as her best friend had been Allison. Perhaps now, she could move on. Stioes grinned at them both.

"Now come on. If we're gonna have an awesome day, we should put the bags in Roscoe so we can leave straight for the airport. Dad said he'd drive her back so I guess he's coming with us in the car." 

~ time skip ~ 

The day passed quickly, and all to soon the three teens were at the airport. They were stood with their bags, the Sherrif, and oddly Derek. Lydia had said goodbye to her parents before the drive to the airport, and Isaac would say goodbye to Derek now. Stiles had said if he needed to say goodbye to Scott he could, but Isaac had refused. 

"Your uncle is gonna take good care of you kid." John hugged Stiles closely. "I want you to keep up the good grades, Bruce will help you out, like he used to. But you need to understand that your uncle still works at that company" Stiles snickered at the word, a secret organisation wasn't exactly a company. "So you need to know that he won't be at home much, you might have some of his colleagues looking out for you instead." 

Stiles wanted to tell his Father he was used to being alone, givwn the fact that he was always working, but didn't want to leave on a sour note. So instead he nodded and hugged his Father. He walked away silently, and he didn't dare look back, because if he did, he would never get on that plane.

The three boarded without issue, taking their seats next to one another. They were lucky enough to get seats together in the centre of the plane, Stiles sat in the middle so he had the comfort of both his friends beside him. He would need it, as soon as the tears flowed silently from his eyes, and the sadness rose up in his chest. 

It was going to be a long flight.


	10. Welcome home

The compound  
\-------------------------

"Peter! Are you going with Phil or staying here?" Tony called out from the driveway. Phil gave him an odd look to which Tony responded with "enhanced hearing" and recieved a nod from Phil showing he understood.

Peter came running from the building and nearly caused Tony to fall over. He chuckled brightly, MJ and Ned laughing as they followed him out at a much slower rate. Tony thought he'd heard MJ whining about Peter having enhanced speed, but he wasn't sure over the sound of Neds laughing.

"Beat you guys!" Peter cheered with a chuckle. "Is Phil going to get Stiles now?" He asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to take Lola, Stiles loves her as much as I do, but he's got two friends that are with him" he explained from his open window in the mini van he'd borrowed from Tony.

"He's bringing friends?" MJ asked, folding ber arms over her chest. "Maybe he should've told someone that."

"Relax MJ. Lydia and Isaac are close with Stiles and from what I know, they have an apartment here in New York. They transferred with Stiles." Phil said carefuly, knowing how the young girl could be about plans and specific orders to things. 

"Phil, I don't want two teenagers living in an apartment in New York alone. They aren't old enough yet and New York is a lot to handle" came the voice of Pepper as she waltzed outside, about to leave for one of her Stark Industries meetings. "Tony, can't they stay here?" 

"I don't see why not. Their rooms wont be as cool as Stiles' room is but I'm sure we can figure something out for them. Only if they want to and if their parents allow it though." Tony said, pointing to Phil.

Pepper laughed. Tony had never been the responsible type. Now Peter was in his life, he was so much more careful. She liked this side of him. The side that made friday a family night, and saturday was always a no workshop allowed day. This side of him was what she adored, and she knew Stiles would only make him better.

Often, she wondered what it would be like to raise a child with him. She loved the idea of being a mother and he would make a great fathe, much better than his own had been. She would have to bring it up with him soon.

"Alright, I'll ask. Now I gotta go, their plane lands in 20 minutes and New York traffic is horrendous." Phil said, rolling up the window and driving off down the road. Pepper left seconds later, the three teens and Tony still stood on the lawn wavingas they drove off to their destinations.

\----------------------------

The airport 

\---------------------

Stiles piled out into the airport with his and Lydia's bags, Isaac following behind him carrying all the suitcases with ease (stop showing off pup) and Lydia had gone to get them all some lunch. They all refused plane food and ended up just eating the bags of pretzels and peanuts. 

"So who are we meeting? Who's gonna come pick us up?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Probably Uncle Phil. There's sometimes a chance it'll be someone from his work, but no one from the compound would risk coming here and getting recognised. Except maybe Pepper." Stiles explained as he stretched out. "Honestly I hope it's Uncle Phil. I really want to see Lola." 

"Is Lola his girlfriend or something?" Isaac asked.

Stiles grinned. "Lola, is his most loved possession. Lola is a 1962 cherry red Chevrolet Corvette. God I used to love when he drove me around in that car." Stiles said, eyes in the distance as Isaac laughed at him. "Hey don't judge, I had to leave Roscoe in Beacon Hills and I'm still very upset about it." 

By then of course, Lydia had come over and handed each of the boys a milkshake and two burgers. "So now we just wait for someone to come and get us?" She asked, taking a look around.

Stiles nodded. "Anyone he would send other than himself I would recognise anyway, but yeah we just need to wait for someone to show. I mean we did manage to get off the plane pretty quick so we're a little earlier than we said we'd be." He responded as he looked at his watch.

After only ten minutes of waiting, Lydia and Isaac watched as Stiles grinned. "He's here. Come on grab your stuff." He picked up his bags and walked with ease through all of the people. 

When the two caught up to him, he was stood infront of someone. The man was wearing a pair of sunglasses despite being indoors, a dark blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He was smiling and his hand was resting on Stiles' shirt.

The man sheemed to gesture with his eyebrows and Stiles turned around with a large smile plastered on his face. "Guys, this is my Uncle Phillip Coulson. Uncle Phil, these are me best friends." Stiles held his arm out to them. "Mr Isaac Lahey, and Miss Lydia Martin". 

"Lydia Martin? Am I actually meeting THE Lydia Martin?! The girl that had you hook line an sinker since the third grade Lydia Martin?" Phil asked, grinning at Lydia as Isaac laughed. 

"Phil cut it out" Stiles said blushing. He didn't like her like that now, he'd gotten over her and they were friends. "It isn't like that now!" 

"That would be me sir. Although, Stiles has a different interest now. We're just good friends" she smiled and looped her arm through his as he groaned. 

Phil nodded. "Well I'm glad to see he managed to get you in his life one way or another. Please, call me Phil, sir is for work. Now come on, You can eat in the car but it's crowded in here." Phil took Lydia's bags from Stiles and pulled a trolley from nowhere for the rest. 

They arrived at their transport and Stiles whined in dissapointment when he didn't lay eyes on Lola. "Sorry Stiles but Lola is two seats. Maybe I'll take you out for a ride in her later, and we can talk for a while." Phil had said. Stiles merely nodded with a huff and Phil laughed a little. Still the same childlike personality he'd had years ago.

As they drove along the roads, Phil decided to speak up. "So Tony and Pepper weren't best pleased to find out you two would be stayin in an apartment." 

It was Lydia that spoke quickly. "It's my parents apartment. They come out here for work sometimes and they use it rather than hotels. The usually use it for a month or so then rent it out, but they decided we could use it. All we'd need to do is put a little money into the bills."

"Well we sort of have an alternative " phil said turning his head to look at them. "Would it be a problem if you came to stay at the compound?"

Isaac lit up and Lydia smiled. "I can ask my parents right now. They should say yes, it means they can keep renting out the aprtment." 

Stiles smiled. He was eager to have his friends close to him, and this meant that he would be able to see them and spendtime with them. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy to come to New York, with all of its city noise and busy streets. 

Lydia and Isaac chatted quietly as Phil drove. Time passed all too fast as he watched the outisde world pass his vision, and soon enough they were pulling up a driveway. Stiles sat uo straight in his seat, knowing they were arriving at the compound. Now he would see his old friends, his honorary family, and he would meet Peter. 

He was happy to find that waiting on the lawn were Tony, Bruce and Natasha. He hadn't seen them in so long, he all but leapt out of the car. He tumbled straight into Tony and nearly knocked him to the floor as he wrapped him in a hug.

"Easy there kiddo. Don'tkill me on your first day" Tony said jokingly.

"Sorry Tony." Stiles stepped back. 

"I missed you too kid." He said. 

"Bruce, Nat!" Stiles said as he hugged them both. Isaac nearly died right then, watching his friend hug the Black Widow with ease. 

"It's been too long Stiles" Bruce said ruffling his hair.

"Not my choice I'm afraid" Stiles said back with a small sigh.

"Who are your friends?" Nat asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Right! Guys, come over here for a sec, we'll take the bags in after!" Stiles said to them. At that moment two robots decided to appear and collect the bags and cases. "Dum-E and YOU?" Stiles asked. "Oh my god you actually built them!" 

"Well yeah" Tony said. 

The two teenagers walked over in awe. Stiles had laughed at their reactions, Isaac simply silent infront of Natasha and Lydia trying to compose herself infront of Bruce. "Nat, Bruce, this is Lydia and Isaac." 

"Are they human or..." Tony stopped in the middle of his sentence, careful in case they weren't in the know.

"Werewolf" Stiles pointed to Isaac. "Banshee" he pointed to Lydia. "I don't have to tell you two who these are." 

"Doctor Banner, it really is an honour sir" Lydia said with a grin. Stiles would file her expression away for later, planning on bringing up how she often made fun of his nerdiness. 

Isaac seemed terrified of Nat. "Werewolf huh? Guess that means you get a lot of combat training." He simply nodded. "Maybe we should spar sometime. Ive never gone up against a wolf." She said, walking away from them. "I wanted to come and meet you Mieczyslaw, but I need to get to the Hub." 

"No worries Nat, I'm just glad to have seen you before a mission. Tell Barton he owes me a nerf war!" Stiles said waving across the lawn.

He turned to his friends, as Bruce also left. He'd been in the lab when he found out Stiles would be arriving soon so he'd left to come and greet him. "So what do you think?"

"Your life is way bigger than we thought" Isaac said speaking for the first time since he'd stepped out of the car.

Stiles, Tony and Phil all laughed. "You get used to it after a while. Now come on, Peter and his friends are waiting in your room Stiles. We're gonna fix up two rooms for you guys as well so you'll have your own space." Tony said ws he walked into the compound.

Stioes felt himself het nervous. This, would be interesting.


	11. Hi. Hi.

Tony grinned as he knocked on the door of his young wards room. He knew Peter had been nervous to meet the young be Tony had seen grow up, and he wanted to make this as simple as possible, especially considering now he had three young teens to introduce three young teens to.

"Just a sec" a voice came from in the room and Stiles shuffled nervously. It brought a small chuckle to Tony and seconds later the door opened revealing MJ and Ned both on the floor with game controllers in their hands. 

Tony wondered how exactly the door had been opened and he walked into the room. "Uh, where's Petey?" He asked curiously. Both MJ and Ned pointed to the ceiling and Tony laughed. "Peter get your ass off of the ceiling. Stiles is here." 

Stiles couldn't see inside the room, but he heard a thud and Isaac was trying his best to not laugh. Lydia was smiling and Stiles couldn't help to feel nervous. 

Stiles was shocked as a larger boy, who he assumed to be Ned, walk out of the room with a curly haired girl who could only have been MJ. Isaac was frozen as he looked at MJ and Lydia introduced herself with a handshake to MJ.

"You must be Stiles" MJ said with a slow nod of her head. "Yo, nerd, he's cute." Stiles blushed brightly and simply gaped, he wasn't sure how he was meant to respond. This of course pushed Isaac over the edge and he leant against the wall in a fit of giggles. 

The next one out of the door was Tony, and Peter. He was adorable, his brown hair appearing fluffy as his nerdy maths shirt sagged over the top of his jeans from where he had messily tucked it in. "H-hey man um, I-im Peter." He held his hand out. 

His cheeks were flushed, more than likely from falling off of the ceiling Stiles thought to himself. He shook the boys hand as he held his guitar case firmly in his wrist, reminding himself to not say something idiotic and embarass himself. "Hey, I'm Stiles. Cool to meet you Spiderman." Nope. Not idiotic at all.

"Don't worry Peter, he knows everything. Phil wasn't ever good at keeping secrets from Stiles, and the kid was practically raised around the Avengers." Tony explained, the mention of Stiles' Mother being an agent going unmentioned which was appreciated.

"If it makes you feel any better to my left we have the beautiful Lydia Martin, the Banshee" Stiles said linking arms with her as she rolled her eyes "and the golden WerePup himself Isaac Lahey." 

"Werewolf? Banshee? Oh my god that is so cool! So mythology is real?" Ned questioned quickly with a childish curiousity in his eyes.

"Yeah, they are. I've had run ins with some of them myself" Tony said as he knitted his eyebrows together as he recalled the event. "That wasn't so fun. We don't talk about that. Anyway!" Tony clapped his hands together. "Lets get Stiles to his room, and are you two cool with sharing with him? If you're staying you need to have badass rooms, and these three are excellent interior decorators."

Isaac nodded and Lydia smiled. "We're just thankful for your consideration, we would've been content in out apartment." 

"Well if you're staying here maybe you can use your apartment on occasions for normal teenage stuff like parties or studying or whatever. You can't really have people here that aren't in the know." Peter suggested helpfully as they walked across the long hall. 

"Great idea Petey. You can all use the Martin apartment, if your parents approve, for whatever teenagers do right now. But if its just you six, feel free to use all the tech in the teen friendly rooms. The only places off limits will be doors that F.R.I.D.A.Y doesn't immediately unlock for you." Tony explained. 

"Who's F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Isaac asked curiously. 

"That would be me Mr Lahey" came a voice that caused Isaac to curl into Stiles. He traced it to the ceiling and looked up in confusion. 

Lydia giggled as Isaac looked to the others who were unaffected by the voice "An A.I?" He asked, reviving nods all around. "That's really cool Mr Stark."

"Glad to see someone appreciates my genius" Tony said with a cocky smirk on his face as he opened a door and held his arm out. 

Stiles walked in and his jaw hit the floor. His room was amazing, he'd never had a room that felt so...him. The shelving was perfect and the paintwork reminded him of home, especially with the pictures everywhere. 

He looked at Peter with tears gratefully blooming in his eyes. "Did you do this?" He whispered, barely even hearing himself say it. The boy nodded and blushed but pointed to Ned and MJ. "Thank you guys. This is amazing." 

"Meh. MJ likes to paint and Peter and I are pretty good at woodwork" Ned said with a shrug. 

"I can't wait to paint your rooms. You'll need to give me a basic idea though, we worked off of what little Mr Coulson could tell us and a single suitcase." 

"It's perfect" Stiles said, his eyes landing on his bed and a blue wrapped box sat on top of delicately. "Can I open that?" He pointed to it.

"Yeah, it's a house warming present." Peter said gripping his neck a little. 

Stiles opened it and grinned. "Wow! This is so cool, thanks so much!" Stiles pulled out a camera that was painted to look like the full moon in a dark sky. "I only had my phone before, this is perfect!" 

MJ chuckled. "Well aren't you enthusiastic about Peter's present?" Lydia chuckled with her, clearly seeing how the boys were looking at eachother and MJ noticing how oblivious they were. 

"Hey, everyone get in" Stiles held up the camera and shook it a little. "First picture on the first day." The others all nodded and swarmed in close together withgrins on their faces, though MJ had decided to smirk and Isaac insisted on trying to look mysterious causing the others to laugh. 

Stiles set up the camera and took a picture. "I can't wait to print this and put it into a phrame." He grinned like a child on christmas. "Peter this is the best house warming present do you have any idea how many embarassing pictures I can get now?" Stiles laughed, trying to ease away from how emotional the situation was getting. 

"I'm glad you like it. MJ painted it though." He said easily, as if it was nothing. Tony laughed at his boys, he truly hoped he didn't need to give them the talk he already knew Stiles had enough memories of Tony getting embarassed. 

"Well come on now kiddies, get yourselves all settled and tomorrow we can work on the other two rooms and of course a shopping spree!" Tony held his hand up high in the air and exited the room, leaving the teens to themselves. 

"This is going to be so cool" Stiles said. "Maybe two years isn't so bad." They all nodded in a silent agreement.


	12. I just came to say hello

Stiles woke in a cold sweat, his breathing rigid and his heart racing. Sparks were jumping from his finger tips and it felt like electricity buzzed strongly under his skin. It was almost painful, like it burnt, and he could feel his new magic itching to just break past his finger tips. He brought his hands up to cover his ears, as though he could hear every tiny noise for a mile. He rocked back and forth, the same way he used to bring himself comfort after his Mother died. He begged for the noise to stop and when it didn't, he knew what needed to be done.

He threw on a plaid shirt over his white tank top, and pulled on some socks. He knew the floors would be cold where he was headed. He grabbed his phone and crept past Lydia and Isaac, tapping a faint rhythm on his leg as he walked. He hoped he was heading the right way. He hadn't been here in a long time, and he wasn't sure what had changed. Thankfully, the sound of AC DC soon enough filled his ears and a grin spread across his face. Tony was up, and in his workshop. There was nothing better for a sleepless night than being in the workshop.

When he used to stay here, on the nights his nightmares or his energy was too much to deal with, he and Tony, on occasions Bruce, would spend time in here. Tony would give him parts to mess with to occupy his fingers, and Bruce would ask him trying questions so that his mind was taken off of whatever was bothering him. He missed those nights. So with a small smile, and his fingers still tapping, Stiles went to walk in. But then he heard voices coming from the workshop and he froze in place. He could hear Tony, and saw Bruce, but who was the third? Stiles being Stiles, he couldn't leave it alone, and he peeked into one of the windows. 

Stood directly in front of him was Peter. Peter in a pair of hello kitty pyjama pants, and a nerdy t-shirt. He had tear tracks down his face, and his eyes were slightly red rimmed. Stiles hoped he was okay, the boy seemed to only throw in a few words here and there. Stiles didn't want to intrude. Something was clearly going on. A small level of jealousy landed right in his lap and he knew why. This was his safe space, his freedom, and someone else was using it. But Stiles felt far worse for Peter. The other clearly needed it just as much if not more, and how could he have known Stiles used to do the same? 

So he took it upon himself to find a new place for himself. Somewhere else that he could take the edge off. He wanted it to at least be somewhere he could do something to busy his hands. His thoughts went to his mother's guitar, and he had an idea. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y? Did Tony ever put in like a music room in this place?"

"He certainly did. Second hallway to the left of the workshop, third room on the right hand side." She instructed clearly, though in a quiet voice so no one else would be bothered.

"Perfect. Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y." he said, running back to his room to grab his guitar. The run helped to slightly calm the buzz under his skin, and he wondered if perhaps his magic would settle if he burned away his energy. Maybe sleep or strong emotion somehow made it more powerful. He had after all awoken from a rather horrific nightmare. He shook his head as if doing so would shake the thoughts from his mind and picked up his guitar. He somehow managed to sneak his way past Isaac and Lydia who were still in a peaceful sleep on the floor, wrapped up in blankets and pillows that Tony had (literally) thrown into the room. Perhaps one of his new abilities was also agility, something he would definitely be using to sneak around. 

He ran his way back to the workshop, and recalled F.R.I.D.A.Y's earlier instructions. He followed the hallways until a he came to the music room. In all honesty, it was more like a recording studio. At the centre sat a grand black piano, something Stiles knew Tony occasionally found himself in the mood to play. His mother had played it often and Tony missed it greatly. There was even an engraving at its side, stating that he played for a love he lost. Removing his slightly teared eyes from the beautiful instrument, Stiles searched the rest of the room. There was an electric guitar, and two acoustic guitars, a keyboard, as well as a drum kit and two microphones. Stiles shook his head with a slight laugh. He was amazed that Pepper (because only she could convince Tony to change his mind about some things he decided he simply needed) had convinced him to keep the instruments to a minimum.

He took a seat by the other guitars, and sat his across his knee. For a while he just messed with the strings, not going for any particular tune. But lightning struck his brain, and he found a song. One that reminded him so much of Scott it hurt. He was in so, so much pain. He missed his Father, he lost his best friend, and he had to begin all over again, away from the only place he had ever lived.

"It almost feels like it was just a dream,  
All these memories of you and me,  
Blown away in the summer breeze.

It almost feels like we just never were,  
All that time we spent was just a blur,  
Now it's just me and the melody. 

So what am I, supposed to do?  
Cause all the plans we made in the sand are through.  
Without you.

I'm on my own, am I gonna be alone, and if it's only me myself and I, will I be fine? 

So far from home, am I gonna make it, brave enough to take this road, out on my own?" 

There was a knock at the door and Stiles lowered his guitar. The electricity beneath his skin settled and he was happy. He didn't see the glitter in the air around him, his magic now resting against his knowledge that it had even been used. He waved his hand in a calling motion and the door opened. "Hey kid." Tony said with a smile. "I sre you found my little slice of music." 

Stiles nodded happily. "It's pretty cool Tony. When did you put this in?" He asked. 

"Roughly two years ago. Pep was getting tired of late night workshop hours, so I put in a music room instead. She soon got used to workshop time." He chuckled along with Stiles. "Wanna tell me why you didn't come in to see Me, Spidey-boy and green bean then Stiles?" He questioned. "You always came down to see us when you had trouble sleeping. 

"For that very reason. You were in there with Peter and he looked pretty upset. I figured he would be better if he was in there just him with you guys. Unless you mind me being in here?" Stiles gestured to the room around them. He really didn't want to cause any problems being where he wasn't supposed to.

"No kid, just came to say hello is all. You always used to come to me and Brucey-Bear when you stayed here and couldn't sleep so when F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me you were up I got worried. Parental trait now according to Pepper. So I came to you instead kid." Tony responded, taking the guitar and setting it on the floor. "Nightmare?" 

Stiles nodded in resignation. He could lie to hid Dad easily, but never Tony. "Yeah, Tony. Pretty bad one too. Cold sweat, hard to breathe, crazy fuzzy feeling under my skin. The whole nine." He explained to the older. 

"We built in a track a few years back. Capsicle used it a lot, Sam too. Peter uses it sometimes. I know you love your Mom's guitar, but if you need to burn off that nightmare energy, go and run it." Tony said, gesturing through the wall despite the lack of window. Stiles nodded. He left the room silently, and Tony let him. Stiles talked a lot, and about so many different things, but he didn't talk about his nightmares. He never had done, not even as a child staying with them all those years ago. Tony had actually built the track with Stiles and Peter in mind, but Steve would never know about that. 

Stiles was a well kept secret. S.H.I.E.L.D was always watching out for the boy, by orders of one Phil Coulson and one Nick Fury. But Tony and Bruce always kept a close eye on him, by request of Claudia Stilinski. Tony knew her, far better than he knew Phil in fact. Stiles was her everything, and Tony would never let the kid go uncared for. Peter and Stiles would be the death of his "give em hell I dont care" attitude. They would especially be the death of him, if they didn't take care of themselves properly. He knew Peter would be out on the track later, he was always up before the sun anyway but a bad night meant a training morning. He just hoped Stiles would be there too.


End file.
